Twinkle Moon Healing
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: RayeXChad Chad ends up leaving for good and Raye never saw him again. Then, in the future, they both get a little bit of a surprise courtesy of Sailor Chibi Moon... Lots of sap and fluff. ^_^ Just the way I like it.


Good Luck and Good Bye 

by WSJ 

I used to watch SM all the time when I was a kid, but I'm really more into Gundam Wing, Zoids and Lord of the Rings now, although I do still consider myself an expert on all things moonish. Don't expect any more SM fics from me, but this just popped into my head and I had to write it. 

I don't own SM. The song is from Gundam Wing, but I don't own it. =^-^= It's one of Duo-chan's image songs! 

Note: The first part takes place during the Death Busters episode "Mixxed Emotions". 

Warnings: RayexChad, WAFF, sap and fluff. My three favorite things. ^_^ 

()()()()() 

Sailor Mars watched with cold eyes as the Heart Snatcher fell over, reverting back to the train car it had been made from. 

With a snarl she turned toward Uranus and Neptune, who stood a little way off. "Give it back! You can't keep Chad's HeartCrystal!" 

Uranus glanced over at her, then tossed the Crystal toward her. "It's not pure. You can keep it." 

Mars stood glaring after the two Sailors long after they'd gone, cradeling Chad's heart in her hands. What was their problem anyway? With a snort she remembered a time not too long ago when she'd been convinced that everyone was nice, and looked forward to a peaceful future. She'd been wrong. 

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! **

Believe in the shining of tomorrow. 

Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! 

Grab onto my hand and carry on. 

Sailor Moon patted her on the shoulder, winked, and then left them to themselves, Luna trailing behind her. 

Kneeling down next to the ex-rock singer, Mars put the Crystal back into his heart. She stayed there, smiling softly at him, and it was only after he began to groan and wake up that she realised she was still in Sailor Senshi form. Well, she couldn't turn back now... 

"R-aye...?" Chad asked, his eyes drifting open. 

Mars shook her head. "Sorry, no. This is Sailor Mars. Are you all right?" 

She helped him to sit up and he rubbed his head, looking down with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Yeah, I s'pose so." he mumbled. 

"What's wrong?" Mars asked. 

"Well, I was hoping you were someone else." Chad looked out toward the entrance back up to the street. "I was wishing Raye, this girl I know, would come and stop me from leaving. I guess not." He looked back down the his lap, tears still in his eyes. 

Mars bit her lip, willing her own tears to subside. "So this Raye, she ment something to you?" 

Chad nodded. "She was the most wonderful girl in the world. I love her so much..." He clenched his fist but then looked up toward Mars with a startled look on his face. "But what am I telling you for, I have a train to catch!" He laughed falsely and stood up. 

Mars picked up his bag, swallowing the lump in her throat as she did. _It's me Chad!!! Please, don't go!!!_

**We who just bumped shoulders and brushed past each other **

Each in our own way, we'll search for tomorrow. 

The HeartSnatchers train, having disappeared somehow, was replaced as another came around the bend. Chad moved to take his satchel from Mars, but she put a hand on his arm. 

"Tell ya' what Chad," she said. "If I ever see this Raye of yours, I'll tell her what you said." 

Chad seemed to consider that for a moment, and then smiled at her. "Okay. You know, you remind me of her, so caring." He took his bag and stepped onto the train, waving at her out the window. 

Tears began to stream down Mars's cheeks, and she called to him. "CHAD!" 

He raised his window and poked his head out. "Yeah?" 

Mars swallowed her pride, praying to whatever gods there were that Serena never found out what she was about to do. Reaching a trembling hand upward, she tapped her Mars Broach twice.(1) Her fuku breifly became a curtain of fire, and then she stood there in her easily-recognisable school uniform. 

Chad's eyes widened and he made to get off the train, but Raye shook her head, tears flying from her eyes. "Good luck!" she yelled as the train started to move. "Come visit us!" 

Chad nodded, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks, and he lifted a hand into the "I love you" sign. Smiling bitterly, Raye did the same as the train roared out of sight. 

"Good bye..." 

**We'll meet again sometime **

In the dreams you're searching for 

As you face into the wind and I see your back becoming small in the distance 

Good luck and good bye. 

"Mars!" 

Eternal Sailor Senshi Mars turned from the glass wall/window of the Neo-Tokyo Crystal Palace as Rini sprinted up to her. "Hello Small Lady. How're you today?" 

"_Not_ Small Lady. Just Rini, ok? I'm in the body of a seventeen-year-old by now for crying out loud!" Rini gave the Senshi of Fire a calculating look, and then a sceptical look. Her face took on a look of defience and she crossed her arms. "Ok, what is it?" 

Mars tried to put an innocent smile onto her face. "Whatever do you mean?" 

Rini rolled her eyes, but her expresion softened. "Come on Raye, we've known each other forever. I can tell when something's bothering you." 

Mars's eyes dimmed and took on a for-away look. "Well..." 

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! **

Only meeting and parting, again and again 

Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! 

Carry on until you find the answers. 

He knew she'd be in there, in the Crystal Palace, as young, beautiful and strong as ever. Which is why he never went. He was content to spend his days in his cabin, staring into the middle distance and dreaming of past days. 

He was old now, and had done so much in his life. But his mind was always drawn back to her, and the secret she had trusted him with. 

He sighed and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. It was as thick as ever, but pure white. Brown eyes peered out from under them, at the shimmering spire of the Palace on the horrizon. 

Picking up his knife, he continued on with his project. It had to be the best, the very best, his very last. Every detail had to be perfect. 

**Biting his lip hard **

But not hard enough to hurt 

He is staring off into the distance 

And won't show his heart. 

He could hear running footsteps, but it didn't matter now. He let the knife fall from his hand and onto the hard-packed earth as he gazed at the carved wood figurine. 

Smiling softly he set it carefully on the stump in front of him, and settled back in his chair, his eyes fading and drifting closed. Maybe she'd find it someday, somehow. The running footsteps were drawing nearer, and someone was calling his name, but it didn't matter. 

**I know it is up to me to fulfill my own dreams. **

So, to that smile of yours that lives again in my heart, 

Good luck and Good bye. 

"CHAD!!!" Eternal Sailor Mars fell to her knees by the man, tears once again falling from her violet eyes. What was wrong with her? Sailor Mars _never_ cried. 

_But you cry for him... That's different..._

Beneath the shaggy white and silver bangs the brown eyes opened, just a sliver, just a tiny crack. But it was enough. "M-Mars...?" 

Mars shook her head, and bent down. "No. Just Raye." 

Their lips met, those of the Senshi of Fire and her knight in shining armor. 

A few solitary tears ran down Chad's leathery cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you Raye. I love you." 

Raye nodded. "I love you too." she said around the lump in her throat. Both of them knew Chad was dying. 

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! **

Believe in the shining of tomorrow. 

Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! 

Grab onto my hand and carry on. 

Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon watched from behind a nearby tree, tears sparkling in her eyes. "True love deserves a second chance..." She drew out a wand, one of Sailor Moon's old ones. It had once held the Imperium Silver Crystal, but that had been taken out long ago and put into Serena's broach. Rini raised it into the air. 

"Twinkle Moon Healing(1)." 

**Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! **

Only meeting and parting, again and again 

Chad gasped as something began to happen to him, something incredible. A sugary-pink glow surrounded his body and he could actually feel himself grow younger. 

"Raye?" 

Mars shook her head. "I don't know, it isn't me." 

Chad's hair flashed full and brown, and all of asudden he was nineteen again, _forever_ to be nineteen. 

The two stood looking at each other for a moment before Chad opened his mouth. "Raye, I-" 

Raye put a finger over his lips to silence him. "It's all been said Chad, it's all been said. Come on, let's go back to the Palace." 

**Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! **

Carry on until you find the answers. 

On a stump in front of a cabin, a wooden senshi and her knight walk forever hand-in-hand. 

~*~ 

(1) I think that's the Japanese equivilant of "Moon Healing Activation", right? Cause "M.H.A." just sounds so... Hokey... 

()()()()() 

The scene about the old man carving was from an awesome story I read called "To Dream" by Meg. If you're a Discworld fan you should _definately_ check it out. Carrot and Angua forever! 

Like? I hope so! Comments and such will be directed to yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com or thewildeagleismine@hotmail.com 

God Bless! 


End file.
